


set me free

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Hanzo’s lips are damp against the side of his neck.





	set me free

Hanzo’s lips are damp against the side of his neck, breath hot as he speaks, “Shhh… I’m going to keep you safe.”

Those words alone nearly have him breaking down into tears. He doesn’t. But it’s close.

Warm hands cup the sides of his face, lips press against the corners of his eyes and that’s what it takes to have Jesse realize that he’s started crying already. But Hanzo simply peppers his face with kisses, murmuring softly of sweet nothings and promises of protection that Jesse so desperately _needs_.

“I’m here,” Hanzo says, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Jesse’s lips. “And _you_ are going nowhere, Jesse McCree. Do you hear me?”

He swallows the lump in his throat with all its sharp edges, and nods. There’s still that edge of panic, lodged deep within him that throbs in time with the beat of his heart; too fast and too loud in his ears. But, already, it’s begun to quiet, its edges softening as he stares into Hanzo’s eyes.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Hanzo says. And the words are heavy, deep, and stick to places deep inside of Jesse that he didn’t know were yearning. “I won’t let you go.”

There’s a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t find his voice. Rather, he nods, then tips his head into Hanzo’s palm, kissing it.

“... I was scared,” he admits, in a soft voice. He feels childish, to be admitting it, but this is _Hanzo_ who has seen him at his worst and hasn’t left him yet. “I thought…”

“I know.”

Jesse wants to argue, to tell Hanzo that he _doesn’t know_ , but then he looks at him and it hits him that Hanzo knows _exactly_ what Jesse was thinking in that moment. Shame washes over him, brief but cutting deep, at the thought. After everything that the two of them have been through, together and apart, they know each other better than anyone else.

And that thought should scare Jesse; should terrify him to the absolute core of his being. But it doesn’t.

He’s remarkably content with the situation. A sensation that he never thought he’d feel again.

Pressing his forehead to Jesse’s, Hanzo sucks in a deep breath, then says, “I was afraid, too.”

And _oh_. How could he ever have thought that Hanzo wouldn’t know? Wouldn’t understand? The guilt twists within him, dark and sharp, but quickly fades. He relaxes, the tension flooding from him, leaving him feeling raw, aching, and empty.

“I… I dunno if I can do that again,” Jesse continues, softly. “Not sure how much more of this I can take.”

Hanzo says nothing, but there’s a loosening around his mouth that tells Jesse that he’s in agreement. It isn’t that they’re getting too old, that they can’t keep up with the kids and Lena – but too much has happened in too short a period of time. Jesse’s not sure he can take another revelation like the one he’s just had.

_Gabriel Reyes is still alive_.

He swallows down the lump that forms, once more, in his throat. He’d been so naive, such an idiot. The truth had been staring him right in the face for so long, but he’d overlooked all the signs, told himself that he was just imagining things that weren’t there; that he’d been hoping for a miracle when there wasn’t one.

“We _will_ get through this,” Hanzo says, at long last. His voice rasps, sharp on the syllables, and his hands tighten on Jesse’s face. He leans in, kisses him again, a little harder and his mouth lingers against Jesse’s. But there’s a hint of a smile on his lips as he pulls away, “You are strong, Jesse, I believe in you.”

“Thanks, darlin’.”

Hanzo chuckles, “There’s my Jesse. How do you feel?”

“Still stings something awful,” Jesse says. “And not just my pride.”

There’s another kiss, this one with a biting little nip to Jesse’s lower lip. Hanzo’s voice is almost a purr as he says, “You will recover, I’m sure.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Hanzo replies, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Shhh, I'm going to keep you safe."  
>  **Words:** 690 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Feel free to leave me more in my inbox, if you like. Not entirely sure that this is in the spirit of the prompt, since it was supposed to be NSFW, but, well... this is what I came up with. < < Please enjoy.


End file.
